pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 58 - Deducing The Situation
"Timothy is something else." said Ash "Chu." nodded Pikachu "You mean brutal.” said Misty “You mean a cold blooded killer." said Brock "Yea, but it's finally over." sighed Eria "Timothy does what he knows needs to be done without hesitation. Anyway I would say better him than us." sighed Hinta "Good point." nodded Misty "Let's go see how he's doing." smiled Alice "Pika." nodded Kim "What about Jamie and Rodney...their still out." said Brock "Just leave them there for the moment. I don't think they'll be running off anywhere." nodded Tanza They all ran out of the forest toward Timothy who was still standing with the emerald energy surrounding him. When they got close to him they saw that he was looking up into the sky. "Pika?" asked Kachu as he walked up to Timothy. "Yea I’m ok." smiled Timothy as he looked down as Kachu. All of a sudden the emerald green energy around Timothy disappeared and he fell backwards to the ground. "Hay are you sure your ok?" asked Alice as she ran to his side. "Yea I’m just a little out of breath. Hay Ash hold onto this for me." laughed Timothy breathing heavy. Ash walked over to Timothy and grabbed the device out of his hand and looked at it. It had drops of blood on it that had dripped from Timothy arm while he was holding the device. "Ok." nodded Ash as he shook the blood of the device. Just then as Ash shook the device he notice a black marking or something on the back of Timothy's left hand. It was another tattoo, but unlike the other's the top part was half a triangle with two half eye like parts on the bottom with a diamond in it. "Another tattoo." thought Ash to himself "Your shoulder it's bleeding." said Aussa looking at the hole in his left shoulder. "Don't worry about it I’ll survive...this would be the second time my left shoulder had a hole in it. So how's Jin, Rodney, and Jamie doing...are they all right?" asked Timothy "I'm alright." said Jin as he walked up to Timothy. "Rodney and Jamie are still unconscious though." said Tanza "Ok let's go into the PHD...we need to get Rodney into the regeneration chamber. When he opened the seventh chakra gate he pushed himself to his limit." laughed Timothy "Alright." smiled Alice and she pushed a button on his watch and they all disappeared into the PHD. ……………………………. Meanwhile deep in outer space in a distance galaxy two other Dorashin’s headed toward earth at blinding speed each one in a separate ship like Gillz's. "So Gillz has been killed." said One of them. "How could he have let himself get beat by somebody with such a low power level." said The other one "Don't forget Akane the one that was fighting had a power level of three thousand." The first one said "Yea your right Jaice...Gillz didn't stand much off a chance." laughed Akane "When we get to earth let's teach those humans a lesson." smiled Jaice "We will and we will avenge Gillz as well why we're at it." noted Akane ……………………………. Meanwhile back on earth everybody was inside the PHD resting. Rodney was resting inside a regeneration chamber, Jamie was in his room fast asleep and Timothy was on the couch laid down as everybody else was sat down. "Wow Timothy you were amazing out there. The way you went head to head with that guy was unbelievable!” shouted Ash "Thanks I didn't think I could control my power as well as I did." laughe Timothy "That power...what was it anyway. It wasn't Chakra, Aura or Spiritual Energy because I couldn't sense it?” asked Hinta "It was Ki." said Timothy "Ki...what's that?' asked Tanza "Ki is also known as latent energy or fighting power. This term is the also known as Chi, which directly translates as Life Force. This force is a tangible energy inside a living being, it's major focus being in the center of the body." explained Timothy "I've never heard of it." said Hinta shaking her head. "Really nobody has....the last Ki user existed a very, very, very, long time ago. When he died the art of using Ki disappeared with him." laughed Timothy "If it disappeared then how come you know how to use it?" asked Eria "It's come's to me naturally...since I can even remember I’ve been able to use Ki." smiled Timothy "So back in Black-Out Forest when you said that your power's leaving you were a blessing in disguise, did you mean those power's?" asked Tanza "Sort of...you see before every time I used my power's I got a bad feed back, but this time around I can access my full power with no feed back." smiled Timothy "That's good to hear...now that that guy is out of the way we don't have to worry about the everybody being killed." smiled Brock "If only that were true." laughed Timothy "What do you mean?" asked Jin "Gillz...he told me that two more Dorashins like him were coming to earth." said Timothy "What!" shouted Misty "Your kidding right?" asked Tanza "Nope and the bad part about it is that these to are stronger than he was." laughed Timothy "This is just great...now we have to deal with two more of those monsters." sighed Eria "Damn!" shouted Hinta "Do you think you'll be able to take on these two?" asked Alice "I don't know." shrugged Timothy "Pika...Pi." said Kim as she sat on his chest lap. "Chu...Pika...Pi." said Kachu as he sat on his lap. "With a little more training then I might stand a chance, but I can't say just yet." shrugged Timothy "So when will they be here?" asked Hinta "He said they'll be here in a year." smiled Timothy "That bites." sighed Tanza "So what should we do?" asked Jin "We'll train, but for now let's get some rest. I've upgraded the PHD so everybody now has their own room. " smiled Timothy "Alright." nodded Tanza "I'll get everybody up early tomorrow morning." smiled Timothy Kachu and Kim jumped off of Timothy's lap and Alice help Timothy up as they both headed for his room with Kachu, Kim, Nina and Nikita behind them. "That Timothy is something else." laughed Ash "Yeah, but the plot thickens about him. He's even stronger than I ever imagined." said Jin "No doubt about that, but where does he get his power?” wondered Ash "Make's you wonder doesn't it." laughed Jin "Well I wonder if we're going to do some more training tomorrow?” wondered Ash "Most likely...something tells me that he's going to reveal his secret weapon." nodded Jin "What secret weapon is that?" asked Ash "Pika." said Pikachu "Don't worry you'll see. Just get some rest." laughed Jin "Alright." nodded Ash "Chu." said Pikachu "I'll see you'll tomorrow then." said Jin and then he headed off towards Timothy's room. The rest of the day went on everybody went on by their business. To Be Continued.................................................. Category:Season 2 Content